See You Again
by OhMari
Summary: (REPUBLISH) "Kau mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" - Mingyu/ "Tinggalkan aku sendiri" - Wonwoo/ "Kita semua sama saja" - Junhui / Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Wen Junhui, Jun, Seventeen/ Rnr yaa :D
1. Prologue

OhMari and Jazalea12 presents

.

 **See You Again**

.

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

.

It's not you who choose this path, it's me

It's not you who lie, it's me

It's not you who broke my heart, it's me myself

It's not your fault, it's mine

.

That's why

It's your choice

Whether to leave me

or

Stay by my side

.

Blame it all on me

Because in the end,

I'm the one who get to choose

Whether to come back

or

walk away

.

So, for now

Let me just say

See you again...

* * *

 **Mari's Note:**

Halooo, sesuai janji, FF K-pop dari akun MaryLavey bakal pindah semua ke akun ini :D Jadi mohon yg follow, follow yg ini aja ya hehehehehehe :D Mari juga mau ngucapin thanks a lot buat yg udah review di FF akun lama. Thanks to : **Guest, wonu, wonuwin, stuxborness, DevilPrince, vchim**. Serta buat semua yg udah fav maupun follow di akun lama, it makes me happy :D See You Again ini adalah project collab pertama Mari sama temen dengan penname Jazalea12. Dianya aktif di wattpad ketimbang di wattpad jadi yahh gitu hehe. FF ini akan segera di update chapter-chapter selanjutnya, semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca dan welcome buat new readers yaa :D Follow akun wattpad Mari ya : marylavey. Kemungkinan Mari juga bakal upload FF Mari disana hehehe. Thankies :D


	2. Chapter 1

Jazalea and Oh Mari present

 **.**

 **See You Again**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Seventeen

 **.**

(All cast are God's)

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **-JUST WHY?-**

 **.**

" _Sometimes you gotta accept the fact that certain things will never go back to how they used to be"_

 **.**

Suara lantunan lagu itu membahana di dalam ruangan yang di kedua sisi dindingnya dilapisi oleh cermin besar. Dari cermin itu terlihat tiga belas lelaki tengah bergerak mengikuti irama dari speaker besar di belakang ruangan. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah namun pancaran semangat begitu kentara dari kedua mata mereka. Tubuh mereka sudah basah karena peluh yang terus menetes tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk tetap bergerak hingga lagu itu berakhir. Nafas mereka tersengal ketika gerakan terakhir baru saja mereka lakukan. Dada mereka terlihat naik turun seiring dengan nafas mereka yang terasa begitu berat.

Mereka masih menatap pada cermin sembari mempertahankan ekspresi garang mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka terjatuh di atas lantai kayu. Mereka mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa dan mengatur nafas yang begitu berantakan. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menutup mata mereka selama sejenak. Erangan lelah muncul dari celah-celah bibir mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di dalam ruangan itu dan berlatih hingga mereka hampir tidak bisa merasakan kaki mereka sendiri. Mereka mencurahkan semua tenaga mereka untuk berlatih menjelang hari yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh ketiga belas lelaki tersebut. Hari dimana mereka akan memulai perjalanan mereka yang lebih panjang lagi. Hari dimana lembaran baru akan dimulai untuk ketiga belas remaja yang kini kelelahan di studio latihan.

Hari dimana akhirnya mereka akan tampil di hadapan banyak orang sebagai satu tim. Hari dimana mereka akan merasakan cinta yang begitu luar biasa dari para penggemar. Hari ketika mereka dengan bangga bisa mengatakan "Saya adalah member Seventeen". Mereka sudah menunggu hari itu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Semua jerih payah dan usaha mereka akhirnya terbayar dengan debut mereka esok hari.

Usaha yang tidak mudah dan selalu menemui rintangan. Usaha yang membuat mereka merasa lelah dan kadang ingin menangis. Bahkan ada saat dimana mereka ingin berhenti karena sudah tak sanggup lagi. Namun, mimpi mereka membuat mereka tetap bertahan dan terus merangkak menghadapi rintangan-rintangan tersebut. Mereka sudah mengorbankan segalanya, waktu mereka untuk bermain, waktu mereka untuk beristirahat, mereka korban kan kebahagiaan mereka hanya untuk hari debut mereka.

Semua waktu tidur dan waktu bersenang-senang yang tergantikan untuk berlatih dan terus menaikkan kemampuan mereka dalam bernyanyi dan menari, setelah ini akhirnya terbayar sudah. Kini mereka bisa tersenyum dengan lega dan bangga walaupun kedepannya nanti, mereka tahu jalan yang mereka lalui akan semakin mendapat banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" suara parau itu terdengar mengisi studio yang hening. Beberapa member menoleh dan mendapati Seungcheol, leader mereka tengah bersandar pada tembok.

"Kurasa jam 4," jawab Jihoon.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berlatih?" tanya sang leader lagi.

"Mungkin kira-kira 15 jam? Entahlah, aku bahkan punya tenaga untuk menghitung waktu kita berlatih," jawab Hoshi dengan mata terpejam.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita harus beristirahat." Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih hoodie serta tas punggungnya. Kedua belas lelaki lainnya mengikuti sang leader dan berjalan kembali ke dorm mereka yang tidak jauh dari studio.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Wonwoo pada seorang lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Sedikit," ucapnya pelan hampir serupa bisikan. Wonwoo tertawa kecil lalu meraih tas punggung laki-laki itu dan menyampirkan tas itu di punggungnya.

"Hyung, biar aku saja," ujar laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Mingyu itu.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu," jawab Wonwoo. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tidak menjawab lagi dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang.

.

Tiga belas lelaki itu segera melemparkan diri mereka ke atas tempat tidur ketika mereka sampai di dorm. Tubuh mereka sudah kehilangan kekuatannya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bangun dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, meski matanya sudah sangat berat dan tubuhnya sudah meronta untuk di istirahatkan, ia masih memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan mandi.

Setelah tubuhnya kembali segar, ia melangkah ke kamarnya dan melihat Wonwoo dan Jun sudah tergeletak di ranjang mereka masing-masing. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Wonwoo yang telah tertidur lelap tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hyung." Mingyu menggerakkan lengan Wonwoo namun lelaki kurus itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Hyung, hyungggg, bangunlah. Kau harus mandi," ucap Mingyu lagi dan untungnya kini Wonwoo bereaksi. Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghindari sentuhan Mingyu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu berdecak lalu menaiki tangga kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya dan dengan sekali gerakan ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung bangun!"

"Mingyu jangan ganggu aku ish!"

"Kau harus mandi hyung."

"Aku akan mandi nanti ketika aku bangun," ucap Wonwoo sembari menarik kembali selimutnya namun dengan sigap Mingyu menyingkirkan selimut itu hingga Wonwoo tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Yah! Kim Mingyu!"

"Wonwoo, Mingyu kalian sangat berisik!" geram Jun.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya ingin membangunkan sloth satu ini."

"Wonwoo cepat lakukan apa yang Mingyu mau. Aku ingin tidur."

"Nah dengarkan Jun-hyung, lakukan apa yang aku mau, hyung!" ucap Mingyu sembari tersenyum hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang unik kepada Wonwoo.

"Diamlah." Wonwoo hendak melanjutkan tidurnya ketika tangan Mingyu meraih tubuhnya dan menggendong tubuh kecilnya dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Yah! Kim Mingyu! Kubunuh kau!"

.

.

Flash kamera terus mengisi ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna coklat muda itu. Di depan kamera, tiga orang laki-laki tengah berpose menampilkan sisi maskulin mereka dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sebaliknya di belakang kamera, beberapa crew sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Beberapa di antaranya sibuk membenahi pakaian para member, beberapa menyapukan bedak di wajah tampan para member dan beberapa sibuk mengatur pencahayaan dan teknis pemotretan hari itu.

Meski tubuh mereka kelelahan tetapi setiap member Seventeen berusaha memberikan peforma terbaik mereka di depan kamera. Bahkan Jihoon yang hampir tidak tidur karena mengecek ulang lagu buatannya tampak begitu profesional berpose di depan kamera. Sebaliknya, Wonwoo yang masih menunggu gilirannya untuk di panggil kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hai! Kami tengah melakukan photoshoot di sini!" suara Soonyoung yang cukup keras membuat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki bermata sipit itu tengah memegang kamera yang di arahkan ke wajahnya dan Seokmin.

"Oh lihatlah! Waahh, Seungcheol-hyung memang benar-benar mengagumkan!" Kini laki-laki itu mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Chan yang tengah berpose untuk kamera.

"Jihoon-hyung tampak menggemaskan." Tambah Seokmin yang segera mendapat death glare dari laki-laki bertubuh kecil di depan sana.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hyung!" balas Seokmin dengan aegyonya yang selalu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya luluh.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mari kita lihat para member lainnya. Member-deul dimana kalian?" Soonyoung mengarahkan kamera itu kembali ke wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah Jisoo yang tengah membenahi pakaiannya.

"Oh Hongg! Yo Hongg!" sapa Soonyoung yang kini mengarahkan kameranya pada pemuda asal LA tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Seokmin

" _My clothes are too long so they make it shorter,"_ jawab Jisoo dengan aksen Americanya.

"Oh! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan hyung."

"Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja Shua-hyung~" ucap Soonyoung yang membuat ia dan Seokmin terkikik kecil. Pemuda sipit tersebut kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Gyu-ie! Won-ie!" ucap Soonyoung dengan keras sampai membuat Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo kesal.

"Wonwoo-hyung, apa semalam kau tidak tidur?" tanya Seokmin.

"Dia tidur," sergah Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo meliriknya malas. "Ia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Bahkan kau tahu? Wonu-hyung mengorok hingga aku tidak bisa tidur," imbuh Mingyu. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo menghadiahi Mingyu dengan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengorok?" balas Wonwoo tak terima.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang melihat kedua orang itu hanya bisa tertawa. Memang pertengkaran dua orang beda sifat itu kadang sangat konyol dan menggelikan. Walau begitu, mereka sulit dipisahkan satu sama lain. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sepaket, ada Mingyu harus ada Wonwoo, dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Wonwoo-ya~ Apa kau tahu jika kalian berdua sangat cocok?" goda Soonyoung yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan teman segrupnya itu.

"Kami? Oh tentu saja! Iya kan, hyung?" jawab Mingyu sembari meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sana.

"Tentu saja." Wonwoo tertawa dan menunjukkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Mingyu erat.

"Baiklah Wonwoo, lanjutkan tidurmu. Ayo kita melihat member lainnya," ucap Soonyoung sembari beralih ke mangsa berikutnya.

"Hyung, kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Mingyu begitu Soonyoung dan Seokmin sudah jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Sedikit," jawab Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah lagi kalau begitu," ujar Mingyu sembari menepuk bahunya mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk kembali bersandar dan tidur di sana.

"Leherku sakit setelah tidur di bahumu," jawab Wonwoo sambil memegang lehernya yang memang terasa kaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidurlah di sini," Kali ini pemuda bermarga Kim itu menepuk pahanya. Wonwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidur di pahamu?"

"Kau bilang lehermu sakit jika tidur di bahuku?"

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika kau pegal nanti!" Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Mingyu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa lehermu masih sakit?"

"Tidak juga, pahamu besar jadi empuk hehehe."

"Haish, pergi saja sana!" Mingyu mendengus pura-pura kesal yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah pout oleh sang hyung hingga ia tidak berkutik.

"Makanya, jangan menghina paha indahku ya! Sudah, tidurlah hyung. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah giliranmu."

"Hmm, awas sampai lupa, Gyu!"

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

 _Kau memang benar-benar seperti sloth, hyung._

.

Mingyu merasa begitu lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu photoshoot ini untuk berakhir. Gilirannya sudah selesai dari tadi dan itu berarti kini dia bisa setidaknya bersantai sedikit. Kedua matanya terasa berat dan tiba-tiba dia merasa begitu mengantuk. Dia benar-benar bosan. Satu-satunya orang yang biasanya bercengkrama dengannya kini tengah tertidur diatas pahanya dan seperti nya dia benar-benar pulas.

Mingyu tidak tega harus membangunkan Wonwoo hanya untuk meminta hyung tersayangnya untuk menemaninya agar dia tidak bosan. Dia juga tidak mungkin pergi ke arah Soonyoung atau Seokmin untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu gilirannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi."

Suara itu mengagetkan Mingyu yang baru saja hendak pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia membuka matanya lalu mengguncang bahu laki-laki yang tertidur di pangkuannya pelan.

"Hyung, bangunlah." Wonwoo menggeliatkan badannya pelan.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menguap kecil sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

"Giliranku?" tanyanya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan. Terima kasih Mingyu-ya." Laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih duduk di ujung ruangan.

Mingyu melihat laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di depan kamera sekarang dan siap untuk berpose. Mingyu bertanya-tanya siapa yang mungkin melakukan photoshoot dengan sahabatnya itu, tetapi tak ada siapapun yang menemani Wonwoo di depan kamera. Laki-laki itu berpose sendirian. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Wonwoo mendapatkan solo photoshoot?

"Yah, yah, keren juga si Jeon itu." Tiba-tiba, Seungcheol datang dan merangkul Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu semakin bingung.

Melihat wajah dongsaeng tiangnya yang terlihat bingung, Seungcheol kembali membuka suara, "Kau tahu? Ia sangat digilai para fans sekarang, jadi Jeon satu itu diberi kesempatan untuk berfoto sendiri. Wanita memang lemah dengan pria bersuara rendah hahaha!" ujar Seungcheol sambil menepuk bahu Mingyu sebelum ia kembali pergi mengambil minum.

Perkataan sang leader mau tak mau membuat otak Mingyu berjalan. Setahu Mingyu, orang yang akan mendapatkan solo photoshoot adalah visual grup dan visual Seventeen adalah dia, Kim Mingyu bukan Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo yang mendapat solo photoshoot? Apa setelah ini dia juga akan mendapat solo photoshoot? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala seorang Kim Mingyu.

 _Bukan kah aku yang berhak atas solo photoshoot? Kenapa harus Wonwoo hyung yang mendapatkannya? Bukankah aku visual di grup ini?_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merasa marah kepada Wonwoo.

.

.

Ketiga belas laki-laki itu baru saja menapakkan kaki mereka di dorm setelah hampir 14 jam bekerja hanya untuk photoshoot hari ini. Mereka benar-benar kelelahan dan yang mereka inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur. Ya, mereka sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup setelah hampir 3 bulan mereka hanya bisa tidur selama 2 atau 3 jam sehari. Setelah debut setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat sedikit di sela-sela kesibukkan mereka. Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Mingyu. Well, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya yang ada di atas tempat tidur Mingyu dan ia tahu Mingyu tidak akan keberatan jika ia tidur di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

Mingyu yang baru saja masuk kamar setelah membersihkan diri melihat Wonwoo yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu sebuah kalimat terngiang di kepalanya membuat senyuman itu pudar seketika. Ia berjalan keluar kamar lalu masuk ke kamar milik Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Ia menghampiri Jeonghan lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh Jeonghan.

"Yah Mingyu ya~ Ada apa?" ujar Jeonghan terkejut dengan suaranya terdengar parau dan matanya hanya setengah terbuka.

"Hyung, boleh aku tidur di sini?"

"Kau punya tempat tidurmu sendiri kan?"

"Wonwoo hyung tidur di tempatku."

"Bangun kan dia dan tidurlah di tempat mu sendiri, Gyu~"

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di kasur Wonwoo."

"Hyung, aku mohon. Boleh kan aku tidur di sini?"

"Ah ya sudahlah. Tidurlah. Selamat malam."

"Hmm."

.

 _Kenapa kau merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Wonwoo hyung?_

.

.

"Bangun semuanya! Waktunya berlatih!" Teriakan sang leader membahana di dalam dorm yang sepi itu. Beberapa member yang tidur di ruang tengah terkejut lalu membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar.

"Yah! Seungcheol-hyung, kau mengganggu tidurku," oceh Seokmin yang kini duduk dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Hyung, ini masih pagi," sahut Seungkwan yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung. Aku masih lelah," gumam Vernon di bawah selimutnya.

"Ayolah. Kita akan tampil lagi besok dan kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik." Lagi-lagi Seungcheol mengutarakan kalimat andalannya. Membuat siapa saja di dorm merasa bosan dengan kata-kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon baru saja akan melawan ketika suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi kata-katanya. Dari balik pintu itu terlihat Wonwoo yang masih dengan wajah mengantuk keluar dengan langkah gontai.

"Apa kalian melihat Mingyu?" ucapnya di sela-sela kegiatan menguapnya.

"Dia ada di kamarku," jawab Seungcheol. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa hyung. Semalam aku tertidur di kasurnya."

"Bukannya seperti biasa kalian tidur satu kasur? Mengapa dia tidur sekasur dengan Jeonghan semalam?" Kata-kata Seungcheol berhasil membuat Wonwoo terbangun total.

"Dia tidur dengan Jeonghan hyung?"

Seungcheol menganggukan kepalanya, "Kenapa Wonwoo-ya?".

"Ah tidak. Kukira dia dimana. Baiklah kalau begitu." Wonwoo kembali melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Yah! Wonwoo-ya! Kita harus berlatih!"

.

Wonwoo merasa bingung. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pada Mingyu? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Setahunya dia tidak mengatakan hal yang salah pada Mingyu dan dia juga tidak menyinggung laki-laki itu. Kemarin Mingyu baik-baik saja, tetapi memang setelah photoshoot berakhir Mingyu mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia mengacuhkan Wonwoo dan tidak seperti biasanya Mingyu seperti itu.

Mingyu selalu mengikuti Wonwoo kemanapun Wonwoo pergi dan dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan Wonwoo begitu saja kecuali Wonwoo telah mencuri snacknya. Tapi seingatnya, Wonwoo tidak mencuri snack Mingyu kemarin. Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa Mingyu menjauh darinya?

"Wonwoo, kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Jun. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat pucat dan bingung."

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah."

"Baiklah. Ayo kutemani jalan," ucap Jun lalu melangkah sejajar dengan Wonwoo.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Mingyu?" ucapan Jun membuat Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memandang Jun sejenak lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang kini tengah bercanda bahagia dengan Jeonghan. Wonwoo tidak dapat menjawab karena pertanyaan itu juga yang kini ada di benaknya. Tumben Mingyu tidak merangkulnya dan berjalan bersama? Kenapa Mingyu malah meninggalkannya sendirian? Kenapa kini laki-laki tinggi itu malah berjalan bersama Jeonghan?

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"Ah iya. Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." Ajak Jun sambil merangkul bahu laki-laki itu.

"Ah iya." Mereka melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Di belakang mereka seorang laki-laki menggertakkan giginya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu ketika dia melihat sahabatnya bersama orang lain. Tetapi Wonwoo tak menyadarinya. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah,

 _Mingyu-ya~ ada apa denganmu sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

 **Authors' Note**

Ditunggu reviewnya, thankies :D


	3. Chapter 2 - COMPLICATED

Jazalea12 and OhMari presents

.

 **See You Again**

.

CHAPTER 2

-COMPLICATED-

.

* * *

" _They say 'follow your heart', but if your heart is in a million pieces, which piece do you follow?_

.

"Wonwoo-ssi!"

Laki-laki bernama Wonwoo itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan badannya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang datang menghampirinya.

" Ah, iya, Park-ssi." Lelaki manis itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kau akan menjadi main character di video kali ini?" tanya pria yang berperan menjadi sutradara itu.

"Ah, iya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari manager kami."

"Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya?" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ikut aku. Aku akan menjelaskan konsep kita." Sang sutradara baru saja hendak berbalik ketika Wonwoo menyelanya.

"Ah maaf Park-ssi, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?" Pria itu tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa aku yang mendapatkan peran utama? Bukankah harusnya visual grup yang mendapatkannya?" tanya Wonwoo ragu.

Tuan Park tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Wonwoo perlahan. "Karena karaktermu cocok untuk konsep kali ini Wonwoo-ssi."

"Ah begitu," balas Wonwoo

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi peran utama?" Tuan Park mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya... hmm penasaran." Wonwoo tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan konsepnya."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya itu ke belakang monitor. Mata kedua pria tersebut kini terfokus pada monitor tersebut. Sang sutradara menjelaskan konsep MV dengan sabar dan Wonwoo pun berusaha mengingat semua penjelasannya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Mingyu menggertakkan giginya samar ketika ia mengetahui bahwa hyung terdekatnyalah yang akan menjadi pemeran utama di video klip ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Wonwoo tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan peran utama. Harusnya dialah yang mendapatkannya, Kim Mingyu adalah visual Seventeen bukan? Mingyu hanya bisa berteriak dan bertanya dalam hati mengapa bukan dia yang mendapatkannya? Kenapa Wonwoo merebut haknya? Kenapa harus Wonwoo?

Bukannya Mingyu benci melihat sahabatnya sukses, tapi mengapa kesuksesan yang sahabatnya peroleh harus merebut hak Mingyu? Wonwoo bukanlah visual grup, tapi dia selalu menjadi wajah dalam Seventeen dan Mingyu hanya berperan sebagai sahabat baik Wonwoo. Ia merasa bahwa ia hanyalah bayangan Wonwoo dan dia benci merasa seperti itu.

Dia tidak ingin hanya menjadi bayangan yang selalu ada di sisi Wonwoo, dia juga ingin bersinar. Ia ingin orang-orang menunjukkan cinta mereka kepada Mingyu karena usaha laki-laki itu sendiri, bukan hanya sebagai sahabat Jeon Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya." Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Wonwoo berdiri di belakangnya sembari memegang sebungkus roti di masing-masing tangan.

"Ah ya, ada apa hyung?" Mingyu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu lalu menyodorkan roti yang dipegangnya pada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja," ucap Mingyu sambil meraih roti itu.

"Mingyu-ya."

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku ada salah denganmu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sontak menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya," gumam Wonwoo. "Kau seperti menghindari ku akhir-akhir ini Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung," balas Mingyu cepat. Wonwoo menatap laki-laki itu yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Ah.. benarkah?" Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Aku harus pergi hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti." Mingyu tersenyum canggung lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan tubuh lemas.

Selama bersahabat dengan Mingyu bertahun-tahun mereka tidak pernah dalam posisi awkward seperti ini. Di dalam hatinya, Wonwoo merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit.

 _Apa ini rasanya ketika kau kehilangan seorang sahabat?_

.

"Wah, Wonwoo-ya! Kau benar-benar seorang bintang sekarang!" ucap Seungcheol sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo yang di puji hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Wonwoo-hyung, kau benar-benar bisa membuat perempuan di luar sana jatuh cinta padamu!" sahut Seokmin dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Sekali lagi Wonwoo hanya menanggapi pujian mereka dengan senyum seadanya.

"Hentikan, aku tidak sehebat itu. Kalian semua lebih hebat dariku," jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh ayolah Wonwoo-ya, kau harus mengakuinya. Fans di luar sana mencintaimu!" tambah Soonyoung.

"Apa kau lihat reaksi fans tadi saat kau melakukan aegyo? Mereka benar-benar histeris!" ungkap Jeonghan antusias.

"Hyung, hyung, apa kau lihat reaksi mereka ketika Wonwoo hyung bernyanyi?" tanya Seungkwan. "Mereka berteriak begitu kencang hingga telingaku sakit."

Semua member di ruangan itu tertawa dan beberapa bahkan bertepuk tangan, kecuali Mingyu yang sesekali hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melirik Wonwoo tajam. Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu dari ekor matanya. Mingyu tampak tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini dan Wonwoo tahu benar tentang itu.

Mereka masih saja melontarkan pujian untuk Wonwoo dan mengingat reaksi fans ketika melihat Wonwoo di atas panggung tadi ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkah menjauh.

"Mingyu-ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jisoo.

"Eh.. ke kamar mandi hyung," jawab Mingyu lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang memenuhi ruangan itu sebelum Vernon melontarkan kata-kata yang ada di kepala setiap member.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu-hyung," ucap Vernon heran.

"Aku juga berpikir bergitu, Hyung," sahut Chan cepat. "Mingyu-hyung tidak terlihat seceria dulu."

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang kelelahan," jawab Minghao.

"Aku berharap begitu, sih. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa ia sedikit berubah," balas Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo yang mendengar namanya disebut segera menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Wonwoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Keheningan kembali menguasai ruangan itu.

"Wonwoo-hyung, apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Seokmin yang melihat perbedaan ekspresi Wonwoo sontak melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Wonwoo tampak terkejut namun dengan cepat ia menetralkan kembali raut wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin yang sebenarnya juga menjadi pertanyaan untuknya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kurasa benar kata Minghao, Mingyu hanya lelah. Jadwal kita benar-benar padat setelah debut."

Mingyu hanya sedang lelah, ya setidaknya Wonwoo berharap begitu. Sebenarnya ia juga menyadari bahwa sikap Mingyu berubah dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa sedih serta kesepian. Dia tidak lagi punya teman yang selalu menggodanya dan selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Wonwoo merasa kehilangan sosok sahabat yang menjadi sandarannya ketika ia lelah dan seseorang yang selalu menyemangatinya.

Ia merasa kehilangan Mingyu, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dia dan selalu ada untuknya kapanpun Wonwoo membutuhkannya. Wonwoo merindukan candaan, perbuatan-perbuatan konyol, serta betapa manjanya sang sahabat yang selalu membuat Wonwoo terbahak. Singkatnya, Wonwoo merindukan Mingyu.

Wonwoo harap ia tahu apa yang membuat Mingyu berubah dan menghindarinya. Ia harap dongsaeng terdekatnya mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Wonwoo harap ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang retak akhir-akhir ini. Wonwoo ingin Mingyu mengatakan apa kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuat pemuda itu menjauhi Wonwoo.

 _Apa kau membenciku Mingyu-ya?_

Sebaris kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Wonwoo bahkan ketika laki-laki itu kini hendak beristirahat. Ia menutup matanya dan terbersit bayangan Mingyu yang perlahan berjalan menjauh. Wonwoo berdecak kesal lalu memutuskan untuk membuka kembali matanya. Laki-laki itu bangun dari tidurnya lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar karena ia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya tentang Mingyu yang menjauh benar-benar mengganggu nya.

Langkah Wonwoo berhenti ketika laki-laki itu sampai di balkon dorm. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya kasar dan menumpukan tangannya pada pagar balkon yang terasa begitu dingin. Udara malam memang begitu dingin, tetapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia tetap berdiri di tempat itu dengan pandangan tertuju pada jalanan di bawah sana yang terlihat sepi dan yang terdengar hanyalah angin malam dan gesekan dedaunan. Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas melalui celah bibirnya yang menimbulkan kabut tipis di udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara itu berhasil mengagetkan Wonwoo. Lelaki itu berjingkat sedikit lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Yah, Jun! Kau mengagetkanku." Ada sebuah perasaan kecewa ketika ia melihat orang itu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan untuk datang.

"Masuklah, ini sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat karena besok kita harus menghadiri fansign," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang itu di selingi dengan senyuman.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Di dalam sana terasa sesak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan. Jangan terlalu lama, kau bisa masuk angin. Selamat malam, Wonwoo-ya." Jun menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan sebelum ia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" gumam Wonwoo sambil menunduk.

.

"Kurasa Wonwoo-hyung tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini," ucap Chan ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Tidak seperti biasanya, Wonwoo belum bangun dari tidurnya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo-hyung demam, hyung." Jawaban Chan membuat sebelas kepala yang ada di ruangan itu terangkat.

"Kau bercanda?" sahut Seokmin.

"Hyung, sejak kapan aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini?" Chan memutar matanya.

"Ah, ini pasti gara-gara ia terlalu lama berada di balkon kemarin. Sudah kubilang dia bisa masuk angin, tapi dasar Jeon satu itu sangat keras kepala," sahut Jun kesal.

"Biar aku lihat." Seungcheol segera berdiri dan menghampiri kamar Wonwoo. Sang leader menemukan member berbadan kurus itu masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Wonwoo-ya.." Seungcheol menggerakkan bahu lelaki itu pelan. Wonwoo membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat lalu menatap Seungcheol.

"Hyung." Suara parau Wonwoo membuat Seungcheol mendecakkan lidah. Member tertua Seventeen itu kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Wonwoo. Dan benar saja, Wonwoo memang sedang demam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit hyung."

"Diamlah Wonwoo. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hari ini." Seungcheol menarik selimut Wonwoo hingga keleher lelaki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing, aku akan segera bersiap." Wonwoo mencoba bangkit, namun dengan sigap Seungcheol menahan gerak Wonwoo dan mendorong laki-laki kurus itu untuk kembali tidur.

"Dengarkan dan turuti kata-kataku."

"Hyung—"

"Jeon Wonwoo, kembalilah tidur," ucap Seungcheol lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri di kamar.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, Seungcheol disambut oleh tatapan penuh kekhawatiran dari para member begitu ia keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dia memang demam. Biarkan dia beristirahat," jawab Seungcheol. "Sebaiknya aku pergi untuk membeli obat untuknya atau—"

"Mingyu baru saja pergi bersama manager-hyung," sahut Minghao. Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia keluar mencari obat untuk Wonwoo-hyung," jelas Minghao.

"Ah baiklah. Walaupun Wonwoo sakit, kita harus tetap berlatih hari ini. Jadi, ayo berangkat," ucap Seungcheol yang di sambut oleh erangan malas dari kesepuluh member lainnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap!" sahut Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-hyung," kata Jun sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Jun?"

"Bisakah aku tinggal dan menjaga Wonwoo?"

"Manager-hyung yang akan menjaganya dan kau harus tetap ikut berlatih, Wen Junhui," jawab Seungcheol.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menjaga Wonwoo sampai Mingyu dan manager-hyung datang. Bagaimana, hyung? Aku akan menyusul kalian bersama Mingyu nanti," rengek Jun.

"Tidak, Jun. Kau bagian dari performance team dan kami membutuhkanmu. Ayo cepat bersiap," jawab Seungcheol tegas.

"Hyunnggg~ aku mohon. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Wonwoo?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi manager-hyung akan menjaganya," balas Seungcheol.

"Oh ayolah hyungg~"

"Ah lihat ini. Mingyu baru saja memberi tahuku bahwa dia sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke dorm. Jadi kita bisa berangkat sekarang dan Mingyu akan menyusul nanti. Ayo cepat!" Seungcheol menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari Mingyu kepada Jun.

"Ya, ya, baiklah hyung," jawab Jun lemas lalu segera meraih tasnya.

.

"Hyung, apa Wonwoo-hyung masih tidur?" tanya Mingyu pada managernya.

"Dia tidur dengan pulas," jawab sang manager.

"Apa kau sudah menyuruhnya minum obat? Apa snack tadi sudah kau taruh di dekatnya? Apa kau sudah menyuruh Wonwoo-hyung makan bubur yang kubuatkan tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Satu-satu, Mingyu-ya."

"Ah, maaf hyung." Sang manager tertawa kecil melihat tingkah idolnya seperti itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan membangunkannya untuk makan dan minum obat dan ya, aku sudah meletakkan snack yang kau beli di dekatnya. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Sebaiknya kau berangkat latihan, apa mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Tolong jaga Wonwoo-hyung untukku. Aku berangkat hyung!"

"Hati-hati Mingyu-ya!"

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Tidak seperti biasa rumah itu terasa sangat sepi. Ia melirik ponsel yang ada di samping bantalnya. Sudah tengah malam. Wonwoo berusaha untuk bangun. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut. Keluhan kecil terdengar dari celah bibirnya ketika kepalanya yang berat itu terasa seperti baru saja di hantam dengan sebuah palu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jun yang duduk di tempat tidurnya di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo.

"Ah ya, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit," jawab Wonwoo sembari berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kantong plastik tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Wonwoo.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jun.

"Ah tidak. Jun-ya, apa kau tahu siapa yang meletakkan ini?"

"Ah, itu untukmu. Aku yang membelinya."

"Semua snack ini untukku?" Wonwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Jun bertingkah seperti ini. Jun hanya menjawabnya dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu snack favoritku?"

"Eh.. tentang itu. Eh.. aku—hmm.. aku sering melihat kau memakannya. Jadi kukira itu snack favoritmu," ucap laki-laki asal China itu ragu.

"Ah ya, tentu saja. Aku sering makan ini dengan Ming—" Wonwoo menghentikan perkataannya lalu menunduk. Pandangan matanya kosong. Dipikirannya terlintas bayangan ketika dulu ia dan Mingyu selalu berebut snack dan Wonwoo lah yang selalu berhasil mendapatkannya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Mingyu memang akhirnya mengalah pada hyungnya satu itu karena ia tidak tega.

Memikirkan Mingyu tidak hanya membuat kepala namun juga hati Wonwoo terasa sakit. Mengingat bagaimana cepatnya lelaki itu berubah dan seakan mencoba untuk menghindari Wonwoo.

"Kenapa Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jun yang melihat wajah Wonwoo berubah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Wonwoo sembari turun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan.

"Kau mau kemana, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Kamar mandi.".

Sebelum Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Mingyu yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Kaki panjang sang visual terekspos dengan bebas. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Mingyu dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Jun hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat perlakuan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

 _Wonwoo-ya, apa aku juga bisa menjadi orang yang kau percaya?_

.

Baru sepekan setelah Wonwoo sembuh dari demamnya, sebuah berita mengejutkan datang. Wonwoo benar-benar terpukul dengan terbitnya berita yang menguak masa lalunya. Banyak orang berkomentar buruk dengan munculnya berita bahwa Wonwoo pernah berkata hal buruk tentang salah satu Girl Group senior.

Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut karena ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat pernah menuliskan hal yang terdengar kasar bagi para netizen itu. Berulang kali Wonwoo menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Baik kepada para member, pada agensi, dan terutama pada semua fans. Ia bahkan datang ke direktur agensinya untuk meminta maaf secara langsung. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menulis surat terbuka untuk publik. Wonwoo merasa sangat bersalah dan ia benar-benar merasa malu dengan hal itu.

Meski para member selalu ada di sisinya dan selalu memberikan semangat pada Wonwoo, ia masih merasa begitu terluka. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa se-terluka ini sebelumnya. Tidak hingga ketika suatu pagi ia duduk di hadapan laptopnya dan membaca artikel yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dulu pernah menulis hal yang begitu kasar terhadap salah satu seniornya. Wonwoo merasa bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dan tenggelam di dasar lautan yang begitu gelap dan tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyelamatkannya.

Wonwoo memilih untuk mengurung dirinya sendiri. Menjauhkan dirinya dari orang lain, bahkan dari para membernya. Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir, otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja hingga ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah permintaan maaf. Wonwoo terlihat sangat kacau.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan berita itu, namun begitu sulit. Terutama dengan segala komentar kasar yang di lemparkan para netizen terhadapnya. Meski para member berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa mereka siap berdiri di depannya dan melindunginya dari segala komentar buruk yang dilontarkan padanya.

Semakin banyak orang yang melindunginya, entah mengapa Wonwoo semakin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan segala cinta dan pertolongan dari orang-orang yang sudah ia kecewakan itu.

Sudah sejak awal berita itu muncul, Wonwoo yang memiliki sikap pendiam semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari semua orang. Badannya bahkan semakin kurus karena melewatkan jadwal makannya dan hidup bagaikan zombie. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi wajah tampannya. Senyuman yang dulu terlihat di wajahnya kini telah hilang.

.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Aku hancur. Sangat hancur. Entah kenapa masalah demi masalah datang padaku satu per satu. Belum cukup sahabatku menjauhiku, kini apa lagi? Sebenarnya aku ingin marah, tapi disisi lain, aku juga merasa tak pantas marah. Ini memang murni kesalahanku, tapi memang ada hal yang kusayangkan dari kejadian ini. Aku masih kecil saat itu, pikiranku belum dewasa.

Jujur saja, aku sangat ingin membela diriku. Tidak perlu dihadapan publik, aku hanya ingin setidaknya mengeluh kepada seseorang. Ia tidak perlu berada di pihakku, ia cukup mendengarkan keluhanku saja. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang mau mendengarkanku tanpa merasa bahwa aku hanya ingin menutupi kesalahanku?

Aku memang punya duabelas member yang memang sudah kuanggap saudara, tapi aku tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya aku membebani mereka lebih lagi. Kasus ini tidak hanya menyusahkanku, tapi nama Seventeen pun menjadi taruhan. Mengingat hal ini membuatku ingin berlutut dihadapan publik agar mereka tidak membuat kasus ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku telah menyakiti banyak pihak dengan perkataanku yang tidak dewasa, aku tidak mau menyakiti saudaraku yang lain. Aku tidak mau kerja keras saudara-saudaraku hancur berantakan gara-gara aku. Maka dari itu aku berusaha menelan semua kesedihanku sendiri.

Apa daya, aku juga seorang manusia. Makin lama aku makin terpuruk sendiri. Aku butuh seseorang. Aku butuh Mingyu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menyimpan ini semua sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk menemui Mingyu dengan harapan ia mau menjadi tempatku bercerita.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau punya waktu sebentar?" tanyaku ragu.

Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "Oh, hai hyung. Ada apa?"

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bercerita."

"Ah ya, ada apa?"

"Mingyu-ya, kurasa aku ak—" kata-kataku terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Mingyu-ya! Ayo main!" Minghao muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman lebar. Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membuat sesuatu dalam diriku semakin terasa perih.

"Ah ya, ayo!" kata Mingyu bersemangat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghadapku.

"Hyung, nanti saja ya kita lanjutkan. Aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Minghao. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti hyung!"

Aku menghela nafas ketika Mingyu sudah hilang di balik pintu. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. Kini aku sendiri lagi. Apa memang ini karma untukku setelah menyakiti hati banyak orang?

Tiba-tiba bahuku ditepuk seseorang. Ketika aku membuka mata, wajah Jun lah yang kulihat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang khawatir padaku. "Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan karena moodku bercerita sudah lenyap. Aku kecewa karena saat aku memberanikan diri untuk terbuka, orang yang kuharapkan malah mengabaikanku. Saat kulihat wajahnya, Jun tampak tidak percaya sama sekali kepadaku.

"Kita sama-sama orang yang tertutup, Wonwoo. Jadi kurang lebih aku tahu bahwa orang-orang seperti kita sering berbohong tentang hal seperti ini."

"Sungguh, Jun. Hanya aku masih kepikiran tentang kasusku akhir-akhir ini."

"Wonwoo-ya, mulai saat ini kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

.

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_

Reviewnya ditunggu yaa :) Thanks buat yg uda Fav maupun vote!


	4. Chapter 3 - TIME

Jazalea12 and OhMari present

.

 **See You Again**

.

CHAPTER 3

-TIME-

.

" _I am afraid because I know I can't fight forever"_

.

 _ **Wonwoo pov**_

Aku meraih kalender yang diatas nakas. Beberapa coretan spidol merah melingkari tanggal-tanggal pada bulan ini. Ini adalah lingkaran terbanyak yang pernah kubuat selama ini. Ada perasaan sedih ketika sebelah tanganku meraih spidol merah dari dalam laci dan kembali mencoretkan lingkaran di atas kalender. Jari telunjukku berjalan menghitung berapa lingkaran yang sudah kubuat lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sudah lebih dari satu bulan," gumamku kecil.

Ya, sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak Mingyu menjauhiku tanpa alasan. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku benar-benar marah dan kecewa atas sikapnya. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang mungkin sudah aku lakukan terhadap sahabatku itu. Setiap kali aku bertanya tentang hal itu, dia akan selalu menghindariku dan segera pergi dengan berbagai alasan.

Aku benar-benar kesal hingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan Mingyu. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi denganku, aku merasa aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri. Rasa sakit yang aku harap pergi seiring dengan ketidakpedulianku malah semakin menjalar.

Mengingat semua perlakuan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini semakin membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku mengacak rambutku lalu meletakkan kalender kembali ke tempatnya semula. Baru saja aku hendak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, seseorang membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Laki-laki itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan sehelai handuk. Tanpa aku lihat dengan jelas, aku sudah tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Kim Mingyu.

Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari duduk ku dan hendak melangkah keluar ketika suara Mingyu menginterupsi, "Kau masih melakukan kebiasaan itu hyung," ucap Mingyu sembari matanya memandang pada kalender yang baru saja aku beri coretan.

"Hmm?" jawabku berusaha secuek mungkin.

"Kau selalu membuat lingkaran itu setiap kali kita bertengkar." Kini sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Mingyu. Sudah lama semenjak aku terakhir kali melihat Mingyu tersenyum ketika bersamaku dan jujur saja aku merindukan senyuman itu. Oh lihatlah, aku sekarang terdengar layaknya remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"Kebiasaan lama sulit untuk dihilangkan," jawabku sedatar mungkin dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Mingyu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau melingkari kalender itu?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Kim Mingyu."

Aku segera melangkah keluar dari kamar. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkata sedingin itu pada Mingyu, tapi biarlah aku sudah benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu.

Ketika aku merasa sudah cukup jauh dari Mingyu, aku segera menghentikan langkahku dan menghembuskan nafas yang sudah sedari tadi aku tahan. Wah, kenapa berbicara dengan nya kini terasa begitu susah?

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa panjang di ruang tamu yang terlihat kosong. Aku masih mengatur nafas ketika aku merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalaku. Dengan sekali gerakan aku reflek mencengkeram tangan itu dan memutarnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Jun tengah mengerang kesakitan. Sontak aku melepaskan cengkeraman ku dari tangan Jun.

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau benar-benar kejam, kau tahu itu?!" teriaknya sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Junnie, astaga maafkan aku. Salahmu sendiri kau mengagetkanku," jawabku tak mau kalah. Hey, tapi memang benar dia yang salah kan! Suruh siapa dia mengagetkanku? Kan aku hanya melakukan pertahanan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ish kau ini! Tanganku benar-benar sakit tahu!" jawab Jun membela diri. Bukannya meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas, aku malah tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Jun yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" sahut Jun. Aku tidak menanggapinya, aku masih saja tertawa hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Astaga Junnie, apa kau lihat wajahmu tadi? Kau benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Wonwoo-ya berhenti tertawa!"

"Oh astaga kau menggelikan."

"Jeon Wonwoo, berhenti tertawa!" kata Jun seraya bergerak mengejar ku. Secara naluri aku juga ikut berlari menjauh dari cengkeramannya.

Aku masih tertawa dan kami masih saling mengejar layaknya karakter kartun Tom & Jerry hingga akhirnya Jun berhasil menangkap tubuh ku dan mengunci kepalaku.

"Wen Junhui, haha.. maafkan aku oke? Hahah kau—baiklah-baiklah aku akan berhenti tertawa," jawabku sembari memukul lengannya yang masih mengunci kepalaku.

"Jeon Wonwoo, berhenti tertawaaaa!"

.

 **Author POV**

Mingyu berdiri membeku ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang begitu jarang terlihat. Di hadapannya, Jeon Wonwoo tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Ada rasa cemburu ketika Mingyu mendapati bahwa sekarang bukan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat sahabatnya itu, Jeon Wonwoo, tertawa lepas.

Laki-laki tinggi itu merasa begitu egois karena ia menginginkan tawa yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo hanya karenanya dan bukan karena orang lain. Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Suasana disana entah bagaimana membuatnya terasa sesak.

Langkah panjangnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di balkon dorm. Ia menatap lurus ke antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang menjulang dengan berbagai warna lampu yang menghiasi. Mingyu menarik nafas kasar, membiarkan udara segar itu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Mingyu mencengkeram pagar pembatas dengan kuat, seakan melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada benda mati itu.

Mingyu ingin berteriak rasanya karena argumen yang terus berlanjut di dalam dirinya. Hatinya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula tetapi kepalanya memiliki rasa gengsi yang terlalu kuat untuk kembali seperti dulu. Begitu susah bagi Mingyu untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun karena ego dan gengsi nya yang terlampau tinggi, ia tak dapat mencari jalan keluar yang tepat untuk segala permasalahannya.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Mingyu." Suara itu membuat Mingyu sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jihoon berdiri di belakangnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jihoon-hyung."

"Ku lihat sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Apa aku benar?" tanya Jihoon seraya mendekati Mingyu.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu aku tidak mudah di bohongi, Kim Mingyu."

"Apa pikiran itu berkaitan dengan alasan kenapa kau menghindari Wonwoo?" lanjut Jihoon. Mendengarnya membuat Mingyu tersentak kecil namun ia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ya, dia begitu bodoh telah berusaha membohongi laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu. Mingyu tahu jika hyungnya satu itu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat kebohongan seseorang.

"Kuanggap itu iya," jawab Jihoon lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Iya hyung?" Mingyu berbalik.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja masalah di dalam dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu iri hati bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, kan? Dan kuharap kau bisa menghilangkan rasa gengsi mu yang terlalu tinggi itu." Jihoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri membeku di sana dengan sebuah pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

 _Apa terlihat sejelas itu?_

 _._

"Aku lama-lama bisa mati jika setiap hari kita begini!" keluhan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Boo Seungkwan dan membuat semua kepala di ruangan itu menghadap pada sosok sang diva.

"Ini sudah resiko kita, _remember?_ " sahut Jisoo.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah," rajuk Seungkwan.

"Kau berlebihan, Kwannie," ucap Vernon di selingi tawa kecil.

Sesaat ruangan itu diselimuti oleh keheningan hingga suara Seungkwan kembali memecah keheningan tersebut, "Ahhhh! Aku bisa mati kebosanan jika kita diam terus seperti ini."

"Yah! Boo Seungkwan! Katanya kau lelah, kalau begitu kau beristirahat saja," balas Seungcheol.

"Hyung, ayo kita main saja!" teriak Seungkwan ceria.

"Aku lelah, Seungkwannie," balas Jeonghan

"Oh ayolah hyung. Ini akan jadi menyenangkan." Kini lelaki asal Jeju itu menarik-narik sebelah tangan Jeonghan.

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Wonwoo baru saja hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh Jun.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau bisa tidur nanti. Sekarang waktunya bermain!" kata Jun dengan binar di matanya. Wonwoo menghela nafas lalu akhirnya kembali duduk.

"Baiklah, mau main apa?" sahut Soonyoung.

"Frying pan game? Yang kalah akan menuruti perintah orang di sebelahnya. Bagaimana?" ucap Seungkwan dengan mata berbinar.

"Anak-anak, harusnya kita beristirahat saat ini," sela sang leader.

"Oh ayolah hyung, ini akan membantu kita untuk relaksasi," jawab Seokmin.

"Tapi kita butuh istirahat," balas Seungcheol lagi.

"Hyunggg~ sekali ini saja. Aku mohon," ucap Seungkwan dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sebentar saja, oke?" Jawaban Seungcheol disambut dengan tepuk tangan bahagia dari para member.

Permainan itu berlangsung dengan sengit dan seru di antara mereka. Beberapa di antara mereka harus rela menjalankan hukuman yang di berikan. Beberapa di antara nya terlihat mudah namun ada beberapa permintaan yang benar-benar mengerikan. Seungcheol harus rela menarikan _sexy dance_ ketika ia kalah. Vernon yang tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan _aegyo_ kini harus rela membuang rasa canggungnya dengan ber _aegyo_. Lain hal nya dengan Dino yang hanya di suruh untuk menuliskan namanya menggunakan pantat atau Joshua yang mendapat tantangan untuk membuat para member tertawa.

"Waaaaahhh~ Wonwoo-ya kau kalah!" teriak Jeonghan.

"Jun-hyung, Jun-hyung, kau harus memberi Wonwoo-hyung hukuman!" balas Dino.

"Ya, Jun-ya, berikan hukuman seberat mungkin padanya," bisik Jisoo yang kemudian mendapat satu pukulan ringan dari Wonwoo.

"Jisoo-hyung, ish kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan," rajuk Wonwoo.

"Hmm, aku sudah tahu apa yang hukuman yang tepat untuknya," sela Jun. Semua member kecuali Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan penuh antisipasi. Wonwoo yang menjadi korban hanya menunduk sembari berharap hukumannya tidak terlalu berat.

"Cepat katakan, Jun-ya," ucap Soonyoung tidak sabaran.

"Wonwoo harus menggendongku."

"Ah hyungg, itu terlalu mudah!" ucap Seungkwan kecewa dengan keputusan Jun.

"Carilah hukuman yang lebih menantang, Jun-ya," sahut Seungcheol.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya," sela Wonwoo dengan wajah bahagia. Baginya itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit, dia hanya harus menggendong Jun di punggungnya.

Wonwoo segera berjongkok di depan Junhui dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menaiki punggungya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Wonwoo.

"Berapa lama aku harus melakukan ini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berdiri.

"Kau harus berkeliling ruangan ini dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu ketika menggendongku," jawab Jun. Sontak jawaban itu membuat para member lainnya tertawa.

"Ya! Wen Junhui apa kau gila?!" protes Wonwoo.

"Oh ayo cepat lakukan!" ucap Junhui.

Dengan berat hati Wonwoo melakukan hukuman itu. Ia berkeliling ruangan sambil menyanyikan lagu yang sebelumnya diminta oleh Jun. Setelah lagu itu selesai Wonwoo segera menjatuhkan Jun dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

" _Good job,_ Wonwoo-ya," ucap Jun sembari menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukan singkat.

"Akan ku balas kau, Wen Junhui," jawab Wonwoo yang di sambut gelak tawa para member.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kali ini putaran terakhir," ucap Jeonghan.

Mereka kembali memainkan game yang sama tapi kali ini mereka terlihat begitu fokus. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin kalah dalam permainan ini. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Wonwoo saat itu, baru saja ia kalah pada putaran sebelumnya, kini dia juga harus kalah lagi di putaran terakhir. Ia menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Berbeda dengan member lainnya yang terbahak-bahak sembari berteriak bahagia.

"Jun-yaa, apa hukuman kali ini?" tanya Soonyoung. Jun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan memukul pergelangan tangannya dengan dua jari," jawab Jun sembari meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan hendak memukul tangan kurus milik Wonwoo dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau siap? Satu, dua , tiga!" Bukannya memukul pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, Jun malah memukul pelan pipi laki-laki itu lalu tertawa.

"Eiiii, hyung! Yang benar saja!" protes Seokmin kecewa.

"Sama sekali tidak seru, hyung!" balas Seungkwan.

Seruan protes dan geli karena melihat tingkah laku Jun segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Semua member kecuali satu orang dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat muram.

 _Kim Mingyu._

 _._

.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai memperbaiki lirik rap miliknya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Ia merenggangkan tangannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur nya yang nyaman dan memejamkan mata. Dalam kegelapan di hadapannya saat ini, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah bayangan tentang sosok sahabatnya. Sahabat yang masih terus menghindarinya sampai saat ini dengan suatu alasan yang Wonwoo tidak paham sepenuhnya.

Wonwoo ingat, dulu ketika Wonwoo merasakan sedikit tidak enak badan, Mingyu akan selalu panik seakan-akan Wonwoo terserang penyakit yang mematikan. Mingyu akan dengan segera memasakan bubur atau sup hangat untuknya dan dengan secepat kilat pergi dari dorm hanya untuk mencari obat untuk sahabatnya itu. Ia akan selalu ada di samping Wonwoo sembari menatap Wonwoo dengan sedih. Ia akan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo selama laki-laki itu tidur. Ia akan selalu ada di samping Wonwoo seakan-akan begitu takut untuk kehilangan Wonwoo. Mingyu juga akan selalu menghibur Wonwoo yang selalu bosan karena harus beristirahat penuh.

Dulu jika Wonwoo sakit dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlatih bersama para traine lainnya, Mingyu akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang pulang dari studio latihan hanya untuk menceritakan pengalamannya hari itu pada Wonwoo. Dia akan bercerita dengan ekspresi lucunya serta binar matanya yang terus terpancar. Ia akan mengatakan

" _Cepat sembuh_ _,_ _hyung. Aku ingin bermain bersama mu lagi. Aku benar-benar kesepian, kau tahu? Jadi cepat sembuh hyung."_

Semakin Wonwoo mengingat semua hal itu, membuatnya semakin merindukan sosok sahabat manjanya itu. Dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Belum lagi laki-laki itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah setiap harinya. Tubuh kurusnya itu semakin lama makin susah diajak kompromi di tengah kesibukan yang dijalaninya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang menyiksa di tubuhnya, terutama di bagian perut.

Wonwoo semakin kewalahan menghadapi rasa sakit itu. Walau begitu, ia tetap sering memaksakan tubuh kecilnya yang sudah meronta-ronta untuk diistirahatkan. Bukan ia tidak mau istirahat atau bertingkah sok kuat, tetapi ini sudah menjadi resiko yang harus ia hadapi sebagai seorang idol yang dikenal hampir di seluruh dunia.

Ingin sekali ia rasanya mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya barang sejenak. Namun jadwal _comeback_ yang sudah di rencanakan membuat Wonwoo mengesampingkan keinginan itu sejenak. Melihat kerja keras member Seventeen yang lain membuatnya merasa tak pantas untuk bermalas-malasan sendiri. Seperti yang lainnya, saat ini ia harus fokus dengan semua persiapan _comeback_ bulan depan.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya lalu mendesis pelan ketika ia merasakan perih di sekitar perutnya. Wonwoo menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya lalu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tanpa ia sadari di dengar oleh seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Apa aku masih punya waktu?"

.

.

 _ **a/n :**_

 _ **Quotes di awal bukan bikinan kita, Mari nemu di inet ehhehehe :D**_ _ **B**_ _ **tw ya, readers sekalian, comment dongg gimana menurut kalian fict ini. Kritik dan saran bener-bener kita butuhin disini biar kedepannya bisa diperbaiki. Udah sih gitu aja, thankyou udah berkenan baca. Ditunggu tanggapannyaaa yeaaaaa**_ _ **J**_


	5. Chapter 4

Jazalea and OhMari present

.

 **SEE YOU AGAIN**

.

CHAPTER 4

-I REALLY WANNA TELL YOU I'M SORRY-

.

" _I'll be okay"_

 _Is that what you want me to say?_

.

* * *

Laki-laki kurus itu, Jeon Wonwoo, memandang makanannya tak berselera. Entah mengapa rasanya ia hanya ingin berbaring saja hari ini. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas tanpa tenaga. Sejak semalam, kepalanya telah berdenyut tak karuan serta perutnya terasa nyeri. Bahkan untuk menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya saja membutuhkan tenaga ekstra bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang yang setelah itu diakhiri dengan meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk nasinya yang masih utuh.

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Seungcheol. Wonwoo menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku masih kenyang, hyung," jawabnya lalu pergi dari ruang makan itu begitu saja.

Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang terus melangkah hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Namun satu yang terlintas di pikiran mereka,

 _Apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja?_

Lamunan mereka terpecah ketika mendengar suara deritan kursi. Serentak kepala mereka menoleh dan mendapati Jun yang tengah membawa makanan Wonwoo yang masih utuh. Laki-laki itu menatap teman-teman satu dormnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku akan membawakan ini untuk Wonwoo," jelasnya lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah Wonwoo pergi sebelumnya.

"Hyung, aku jadi khawatir dengan Wonwoo-hyung," ucap member termuda di rumah itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Chan? Ada apa dengan Wonnie memangnya?" kini ganti Soonyoung yang bertanya.

"Eh, entah sudah berapa kali Wonwoo-hyung menolak untuk makan. Ia selalu melewatkan jam makannya. Dan juga..." laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Chan?" tanya Jisoo

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo-hyung," ucap nya tergagap. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan sang maknae. Mereka juga khawatir dengan Wonwoo. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu melewatkan jam makan, juga dia terlihat selalu lemas dan moodnya juga semakin memburuk. Wonwoo terlihat seperti sosok yang berbeda kini.

Semua member akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan makan mereka, namun tidak dengan seorang laki-laki yang duduk di ujung meja. Sama dengan Wonwoo, ia hanya memainkan makanan di hadapannya. Ia juga tak berselera makan pagi ini karena ada yang menganggu pikirannya dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Mingyu, berhenti bermain dengan makananmu," tegur sang leader.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Seungcheol, "Maafkan aku hyung."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Mingyu-ya?" tanya Minghao yang duduk di sisi laki-laki itu. Mingyu hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman kecil dan gelengan kepala.

"Mingyu-ya, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat." Pertanyaan Seokmin membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Seokmin lagi. Mingyu masih tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Kau serius?" Kini Mingyu mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ke kamar. Aku benar-benar lelah," ucap Mingyu lalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kim Min—" Seokmin baru saja hendak berdiri untuk menahan Mingyu ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Jihoon.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Jihoonnie." Pemilik nama itu menoleh dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Mingyu, kulihat akhir-akhir ini dia jadi pemurung dan lebih sering melamun." Ucapan Seungcheol di tanggapi oleh anggukan para member.

"Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Hanya itu."

.

.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sama sekali tidak lelah. Ia hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan di lontarkan oleh member lainnya. Saat ini ia memiliki terlalu banyak pikiran dan ia tidak ingin dipusingkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari rekannya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman baginya saat ini.

Keputusan yang setelah itu Mingyu sesali. Karena ketika tangannya bergerak membuka pintu dilihatnya Jun tengah duduk di samping Wonwoo. Sebuah perasaan yang Mingyu tidak kenali segera merayap dalam hatinya, terutama ketika ia melihat Wonwoo tertawa bersama Jun. Sahabatnya tertawa bersama orang lain. Dan sekali lagi Mingyu tegaskan, Ia tidak suka siapapun merebut sahabatnya.

Mingyu berdeham hingga membuat Jun dan Wonwoo segera menghentikan percakapan mereka lalu menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Oh? Mingyu masuklah." Jun melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu saja hyung, ini kan kamarku," jawab Mingyu datar.

"Ah iya kau benar." Jun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Tanpa menoleh lagi pada dua sosok yang tengah duduk di dekat meja, Mingyu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Ah, aku harus kembali. Aku baru ingat kalau makananku belum habis. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu, Wonwoo-ya." Jun beranjak meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu dalam kamar.

.

.

Jihoon ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Mingyu yang duduk di hadapan nya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu duduk dengan laptop terbuka di pangkuannya. Namun setelah ia menekan tombol on pada benda itu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak terfokus dan malah mengabaikan laptop tersebut. Matanya menerawang jauh dan keningnya terlihat berkerut menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Jihoon namun laki-laki yang dipanggil tak bergeming.

"Mingyu-yaaa," percobaan kedua Jihoon, tapi tetap saja laki-laki itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi."

Ketiga kalinya tetap saja tidak digubris, sepertinya Jihoon harus mencari cara lain untuk menyadarkan Mingyu.

"Ah! Wonwoo-yaa!"

Dan seperti dugaan Jihoon, Mingyu langsung terbangun dari lamunannya dan berpura-pura menatap layar laptopnya. Mingyu terkejut melihat layar laptopnya sudah menghitam padahal ia yakin telah menyalakannya tadi.

Jihoon terbahak melihat reaksi adiknya itu. Menurutnya reaksi Mingyu itu sangat lucu dan mungkin sedikit menggemaskan. "Dia kesal kau abaikan, Gyu. Laptopmu sampai mematikan dirinya sendiri, hahaha."

"Hyung!" teriak Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku?!" Mingyu menatap Jihoon yang masih terbahak dengan tatapan tajam.

"K-kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi, Kim. Benar-benar lucu," ucap Jihoon lalu kembali terbahak hingga laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya sembari satu tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali hyung!" Kim Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hyung nya satu ini memang benar-benar jahil padanya.

"Percayalah, itu lucu Kim. Setidaknya bagiku lucu," Jihoon kini mengatur nafasnya, "Lagipula, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau mengabaikanku?" lanjut Jihoon.

"Oh, hyung bicara padauk tadi? Maaf aku sedang kepikiran tentang beberapa hal," jawab Mingyu.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Wonwoo?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku memikirkan tentang apa yang kau katakan padaku sebelumnya hyung." Mingyu menunduk.

"Tentang perasaan iri mu itu?"

Mingyu tersenyum pahit, "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku tahu," ucap Jihoon, "lalu apa kau sekarang memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Wonwoo?"

"Aku—" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jihoon menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa bahwa sahabatmu merebut semuanya darimu dan kau merasa kesal karena itu?" tanya Mingyu. Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mingyu.

"Tentu saja." Jihoon menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku selalu bekerja keras untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Dan ketika aku dipilih sebagai leader di vocal team aku merasa sangat bahagia dan aku merasa bahwa ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Namun ternyata tidak semua fans maupun publik menghargai usahaku. Ada dari mereka membuatku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas. Aku sempat iri dengan member lain."

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak tahu ternyata Jihoon juga pernah ada di posisinya. "Mingyu-ya, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu beban sebagai visual. Ku tebak, kau merasa kecewa karena beberapa fans merasa kau kurang cocok menjadi visual di Seventeen? Bahkan mereka memilih member lain untuk dijadikan visual." Mingyu mengangguk untuk membenarkan spekulasi hyungnya.

"Kau harus tahu, Gyu. Itulah resiko yang harus kita hadapi, kita tidak bisa membuat semua orang suka dengan kita. Sekeren apapun seorang idol, pasti ada saja yang tidak suka padanya entah apalah alasannya. Ingatlah kau bukan dipilih menjadi visual tanpa alasan, jadi buktikan pada semua orang bahwa kau memang berhak diberi posisi itu," lanjut Jihoon sambil menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu terdiam. Selama ini dia terlalu tenggelam pada perasaan iri hati dan kemarahannya hingga ia melupakan bahwa sebenarnya ia bisa berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik. Ia lupa bahwa daripada mengasihani dirinya sendiri, ia seharusnya malah membuktikan bahwa ia mampu dan pantas diberi tanggungjawab.

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku malah menyalahkan orang lain untuk ketidakpercayaan diriku."

"Jadi?" tanya Jihoon memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" Mingyu balas bertanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bahwa ini bukan salah hyung tercintamu itu. Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Wonnie, bodoh?"

"Aahh~ belum hyung," kata Mingyu. Sesaat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Mingyu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata Jihoon beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Berputar seperti potongan kaset yang rusak.

" _Kau tahu iri hati bukanlah sesuatu yang baik kan"_

Mingyu tanpa sadar merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika lagi-lagi kalimat itu terdengar dalam pikirannya. Ia terus menerus mengucapkan kata bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa merasa iri pada sahabatnya dan malah menghindarinya itu? Bukankah harusnya ia turut bahagia melihat sahabatnya berhasil dalam karirnya. Mengapa Mingyu begitu bodoh karena membiarkan rasa iri itu tumbuh dalam dirinya?

"Merutuki diri sendiri lagi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hyung, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" tanya Mingyu yang dibalas dengan kekehan Jihoon.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh." Jihoon melayangkan satu pukulan pada kepala Mingyu, "Kau sendiri yang sedari tadi mengucapkan kata 'bodoh". Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Mingyu membelalakan matanya. Kini dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuarakan pikirannya, lagi.

"Mingyu-ya." Mingyu menoleh pada hyung bertubuh kecil di hadapannya.

"Maafkan dirimu sendiri dulu. Baru setelah itu kurasa kau akan mampu meminta maaf pada Wonwoo."

.

.

Mingyu terlihat kalut. Entah sudah berapa lama Wonwoo terlelap dengan posisi yang terlihat kurang nyaman. Mingyu yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidur Wonwoo terus menatap laki-laki itu intens. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaan yang akan dia lakukan ketika ia khawatir dan bingung.

Matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari seorang lelaki yang tengah bergulung di dalam selimutnya. Mingyu tampak begitu khawatir karena Hyung kesayangannya ini tampak semakin kurus setiap harinya. Akhir-akhir ini, Wonwoo juga selalu terlihat tidak tenang saat tidur. Mingyu khawatir padanya tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akhirnya Mingyu berdiri dan mendekati laki-laki itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh di dahi Wonwoo. Ia melakukannya selembut mungkin agar hyungnya tidak terbangun.

Mingyu terkejut ketika sepasang mata kecil Wonwoo terbuka perlahan. Namun Mingyu tidak menjauh. Ia masih di sisi Wonwoo dengan tangan yang masih mengusap peluh lelaki kurus itu.

"Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara parau.

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?" Mingyu balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Wonwoo ketus. Mingyu tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar nada suara Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau berkeringat dan badanmu panas."

"Aku hanya kepanasan." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari tatapan curiga dari laki-laki tinggi itu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Hyung, apa ka—"

"Mingyu-ya!" teriakan itu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa Jeonghan-hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu berjalan mendekati Mingyu lalu menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Hyung! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu menahan Jeonghan.

"Temani aku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan ini sangat penting," jawab Jeonghan dengan wajah memelas. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo yang kini sudah berbalik memunggunginya.

"Tapi hyung aku tidak bisa, aku harus menjaga Wonwoo-hyung. Sepertinya kondisi nya kurang baik," tolak Mingyu.

Jeonghan berdecak lalu merengek, "Oh ayolah Kim Mingyu. Aku butuh teman. Lagipula di sini banyak orang, jadi mereka bisa menjaga Wonwoo. Kau temani aku dulu saja."

"Maaf hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika kau minta di temani yang lain?"

"Mereka membosankan. Ayolah Mingyu-ya, aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Ayolah Gyu~" Jeonghan masih saja merengek sambil menarik lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu tetap diam di tempat dan berpikir. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian saat ini. Tidak. Apalagi laki-laki itu tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Tapi Jeonghan, hyung yang ia hormati, memintanya untuk menemani laki-laki itu.

Mingyu tidak dapat memutuskan. Di satu sisi ia ingin bersama Wonwoo-hyungnya namun di sisi lain Jeonghan tidak akan berhenti merengek jika ia tidak menuruti kata-katanya dan Mingyu tahu itu akan menganggu tidur Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya, cepat temani Jeonghan-hyung. Kalian sangat berisik."

"Assa! Kau dengar kan? Ayo cepat Mingyu-ya! Wonnie kami pergi dulu ya."

Wonwoo benci mendengar rengekan Jeonghan, tapi ia lebih benci melihat Mingyu pergi bersama Jeonghan. Bodohnya Wonwoo berharap Mingyu menolak ajakan Jeonghan dan lebih memilih menemaninya. Namun, bukankah Wonwoo yang memintanya?

Wonwoo tiba-tiba tersadar dan tersenyum getir. _Ah ya, sahabat ku Kim Mingyu kini sudah berubah._

.

.

Mingyu ternganga. Ia tak menduga inilah kepentingan mendesak yang Jeonghan katakan sebelumnya. Mingyu benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat laki-laki berambut panjang itu duduk sembari membawa semangkuk ramyun.

"Jeonghannie-hyung, inikah yang kau bilang keperluan penting?" Mingyu membelalakkan matanya menatap Jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya sembari meniup asap dari mangkuk ramyunnya.

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Ini memang urusan penting, Mingyu-ya. Perutku tidak boleh kelaparan."

Mingyu mendengus lalu mengacak rambutnya karena merasa bodoh. Ia sudah tahu sifat Jeonghan yang memang kadang sedikit aneh dan susah di tebak. Namun sekarang, ia masih terjebak oleh muslihat laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah polosnya. Mingyu menatap laki-laki itu kesal.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat lalu meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih duduk menikmati ramyunnya.

"Yah! Kim Mingyu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku pergi sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali. Sebaiknya kau habiskan ramenmu itu secepatnya hyung." Balas Mingyu lalu berbalik dan keluar dari _convenient store_ itu.

"Jeonghan-hyung benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

"Ini makanlah." Sebuah tangan terulur di depan lelaki bertampang datar itu. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap si pemilik tangan.

"Untukku?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jun terkekeh lalu meletakkan makanan itu di hadapan Wonwoo, "Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak semalam. Jadi itu untukmu. Makanlah, sebelum jadwal di mulai."

"Ah mungkin nanti saja. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki selera untuk makan," tolak Wonwoo menjauhkan kotak makan itu darinya.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau sadar tubuhmu semakin kurus?" Jun menatap laki-laki itu intens. Ada sebuah kilasan khawatir terlihat di matanya. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, Junhui-ssi. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jun mendengus mendengar kata-kata Wonwoo, "Kau menyebalkan Wonwoo-ssi."

"Aku tahu," canda Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit lagi huh?" lanjut Junhui.

"Tidak akan, percayalah padaku. Aku mungkin terlihat kurus tapi aku memiliki banyak tenaga dalam tubuh ini," kata Wonwoo sembari menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bangga.

"Kata seseorang yang meronta karena perutnya sakit semalaman." Junhui memutar bola matanya.

Wonwoo melebarkan kelopak matanya, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Katakan, apa yang tidak diketahui olehku?" ucap Junhui sembari menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Banyak pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sesaat perasaanya terselubungi oleh kekhawatiran. Ia takut jika Jun tidak sekedar mendengar rintihannya menahan sakit semalam.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Junhui melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu. Tentu saja aku baik. Aku sangat baik," jawab Wonwoo terlampau cepat membuat Junhui mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Sepertinya yang lain sudah menunggu. Ayo!" ucap Wonwoo. Laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Jun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

 _Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Wonwoo. Tapi apa itu?_

.

Acara radio itu baru berakhir ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Saat dimana mereka harus melakukan promosi _comeback_ seperti ini adalah saat-saat melelahkan yang harus mereka hadapi. Mereka hampir tidak mendapat istirahat yang cukup dengan jadwal yang begitu padat.

Wonwoo berjalan gontai di samping Soonyoung sembari tertawa kecil ketika mendengar lelucon laki-laki itu. Begitu juga member lainnya. Mereka terlihat lelah namun puas dengan kerja keras yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"Ahhh! Aku lelah!" teriak Jeonghan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Mingyu-ya, gendong aku," lanjut laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Apa?!" Mingyu tersentak.

"Ayolah. Aku lelah. Aku tidak kuat berjalan."

"Tidak hyung, aku lelah."

"Ayolah Mingyu~ Aku lelah."

"Kau benar-benar merepotkanku hyung. Sangat," ucap Mingyu sebelum akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan berjongkok di hadapan Jeonghan. Ia lama-lama muak mendengar rengekan Jeonghan yang begitu mengganggu.

"Assa!" Dengan cepat Jeonghan naik ke punggung laki-laki itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu.

Para member hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan belasungkawa. Jeonghan memang kadang begitu manja dan menyebalkan. Namun mereka tahu menolak kata-kata Jeonghan sama saja dengan bunuh diri, karena Jeonghan akan merengek terus menerus hingga keinginannya terpenuhi.

Melihat itu, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia akui, ia benci melihat keakraban Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia cemburu karena sahabatnya kini bukan lagi sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur," ucap Minghao.

"Hyung, apa kita punya jadwal besok?" tanya Vernon pada Seungcheol.

"Tentu," jawab sang ketua yang segera di balas oleh keluhan para member lainnya. Semua member, kecuali Wonwoo yang malah melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" kata Wonwoo.

Serempak mereka menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan aku-tidak-mengerti-apa-yang-kau-bicarakan. "Maksudku, bukankah itu bagus jika kita terus bekerja seperti ini? Kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama, ya meskipun aku akui ini sedikit melelahkan, tapi bukankah menyenangkan bisa berkumpul dan bertemu dengan penggemar kita?"

Semuanya bungkam. Bahkan Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Seokmin menghentikan langkah mereka. "Wonwoo-hyung, apa yang merasukimu?" tanya Seungkwan ragu.

"Wonwoo-ya kau menakutiku," ucap Soonyoung.

"Oh My God, hyung ku yang malanggg~" rengek Seokmin sembari berjalan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Oh ayolah kalian berlebihan. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

" Tidak. Hanya saja kau... begitu positif," balas Jisoo

"Biasanya kau kan ikut mengeluh jika jadwal kita terlalu padat," tambah Jihoon dengan nada bingung.

"Aku merasa bahwa aku harus menikmati yang aku kerjakan daripada mengeluh, itu bisa membuatku makin merasa lelah," jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sakit ya?" kini Mingyu membuka mulutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Mingyu. Kau pikir aku sudah gila?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin."

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Wonwoo berjalan mendahului mereka, masih dengan Seokmin yang terus memeluknya erat.

 _Ya, aku akan menikmati apa yang aku punya saat ini. Sebelum aku menyesal._

 _._

 _._

.

"Hyung, Wonwoo-hyung, bangun."

"Argh, iya aku bangun," kata Wonwoo sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak disadari Mingyu. Baru saja Wonwoo bangkit, sakit di perutnya membuat lelaki kuru situ kembali duduk di atas kasur.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, aku masih mengantuk. Kau pergilah dulu, aku mau siap-siap dulu."

"Siap-siap apa, hyung?"

"Sudah diam dan pergilah, Mingyu." Wonwoo menahan sakit di perutnya dan pura-pura memainkan ponselnya padahal pandangannya sedikit kabur. Mingyu sebenarnya masih penasaran namun karena ia takut Wonwoo marah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar terlebih dulu.

Setelah Mingyu keluar, Wonwoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan tangannya beralih memegang perutnya. Sakit yang ia rasakan membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Belum lagi makin lama sakitnya menyebar dari perut hingga kepalanya ikut sakit.

Wonwoo memaksakan dirinya berdiri untuk mengambil obat yang ia sembunyikan di balik tumpukan bajunya di lemari. Ia lalu meminumnya dengan buru-buru berharap rasa sakitnya cepat berkurang. Baru saja ia hendak berjalan lagi, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

"Gyu, Wonnie dimana? Kok dia belum keluar? Apa kau lupa membangunkannya?" tanya Soonyoung setelah memperhatikan meja makan dan menemukan satu kursi kosong.

"Ah, tadi dia sudah bangun kok. Tadi waktu kuajak keluar katanya ia mau siap-siap dulu. Tapi, aku jadi sadar kalau Wonwoo-hyung lama sekali," jawab Mingyu.

"Jangan-jangan dia tidur lagi? Ah, tidak mungkin sih. Sejak kapan kita perlu siap-siap selama ini sebelum makan jika tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku jadi khawatir, hyung. Tidak mau dicek saja?" ucap Chan yang membuat Mingyu dan Jun bangkit dari kursi mereka untuk pergi ke kamar Wonwoo. Member lain hanya saling menatap karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan.

"ASTAGA, WONWOO!" / "WONWOO-HYUNG!"

.

* * *

 _ **a/n**_

 _ **jazalea: I know ini lama banget updatenya. Maafin aku. Aku bener-bener kena writer's block dan gatau mau nulis apa. Iya ini maksa banget ceritanya dan mungkin kalian juga gadapet feel nya . Maafin lagi ya :') makasih yang udah nunggu dan nagih lope buat kalian. Kalian yang bikin aku semangat nulis lagi loh :3 kritik saran sangat membantu gais. Thank you buat yang udah mau vomment. C ya in next chapter.**_

 _ **p.s : buat Jeonghan stan maaf bias kalian aku buat begini :') ini hanya tuntutan cerita gais :')**_

 _ **mari: yuhuuu, we're back. Thankyou buat yang mau baca, kasi komen, dan juga yg nyemangatin kita buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Hmm apa lagi yaa? Idem sama jazalea deh xixixi :D diharapkan readers sekalian mau buat kasih kritik dan saran yang bisa ngebantu kita buat lebih baik kedepannya, we want to know what you guys think about this FF. that's all, thankyouuu, we love yaa :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Jazalea & OhMari present_**

 _._

 ** _SEE YOU AGAIN_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _._

 ** _Jeon Wonwoo_**

 ** _Kim Mingyu_**

 ** _Seventeen members_**

 _._

 _"_ _I wish I was better at telling people how I really feel."_

.

Derap langkah kaki segera memenuhi koridor yang sepi tersebut. Isak tangis khawatir keluar dari 12 sosok yang ikut berlari di samping tubuh Wonwoo yang di dampingi oleh beberapa suster dan seorang dokter. Manager- _hyung_ sudah berusaha menenangkan kedua belas lelaki itu namun rasa khawatir mereka lebih besar.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti ketika mereka sudah masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Para suster melarang mereka untuk masuk sehingga mereka hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu ruangan itu dengan perasaan kalut.

Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Jun tak berhenti mondar mandir di depan pintu putih tersebut dan delapan laki-laki lainnya duduk dengan wajah sendu. Beberapa masih terisak, seperti Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan juga Jihoon. Jisoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan Minghao tak henti-hentinya menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Vernon dan Chan hanya bisa terdiam sembari memejamkan mata mereka untuk berdoa pada Tuhan, berharap _hyung_ mereka baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

Kim Mingyu.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapan pintu putih itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok dan matanya menatap lurus pada pintu besar itu. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan jejak air mata tercetak jelas di pipinya, matanya memerah dan bibirnya berdarah karena ia terlalu kuat menggigitnya. Ia diam, matanya sudah terasa kering. Tatapan matanya kosong dan dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu hal, Jeon Wonwoo.

Hanya nama itu yang berputar dalam benaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Mingyu saat ini. Ia bahkan tak mampu menjabarkan perasaan sendiri saat ini. Mingyu menunduk melihat kedua kakinya yang begitu kotor karena tidak menggunakan alas kaki saat berangkat tadi. Persetan dengan alas kaki, _hyung_ nya jauh lebih penting. Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Memorinya kembali memutar bagaimana ia tadi menemukan _hyung_ nya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana dengan cepat ia segera mengangkat tubuh itu dan berlari keluar dorm dengan tak menggunakan alas kaki.

Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Wonwoo. Apakah rasa iri hati nya benar-benar membuatnya buta sehingga ia sama sekali tidak peka terhadap Wonwoo? Mingyu rasanya ingin menangis sambil berteriak memaki dirinya sendiri. Namun ia masih berada di rumah sakit, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu kecuali ia ingin petugas keamanan menyeretnya keluar.

Tidak, dia masih ingin di sini menunggu Wonwoo. Sejenak ia singkirkan keinginannya untuk berteriak dan kini Mingyu malah membenturkan dahinya beberapa kali ke tembok. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang kepalanya rasakan saat bertabrakan dengan material keras itu karena ia yakin jika rasa sakit Wonwoo pasti lebih dari ini.

Mengingat Wonwoo membuat air matanya meleleh lagi. Dia kembali terisak dalam diam. Memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengatakan betapa bodohnya dia. Berharap bahwa ialah yang harusnya berada di posisi Wonwoo.

"Hentikan."

Mingyu baru saja hendak membenturkan kepalanya lagi, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Wonwoo tidak akan suka."

Itu Jihoon. Pria itu meletakkan telapak tangan kecilnya di antara kepala Mingyu dan tembok.

"Mingyu-ya," ucap Jihoon lembut membuat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau percaya pada Wonwoo kan?"

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya. Jihoon tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berkata, "Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia adalah seseorang yang keras kepala, aku yakin dia pasti kuat."

Dan hancurlah pertahanan Mingyu. Laki-laki itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan dengan segera Jihoon menenangkan bayi besar itu.

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya itulah yang menyelimuti suasana di antara kedua orang dalam ruangan itu, Mingyu serta Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya duduk di samping Wonwoo, sedangkan pria berwajah datar itu hanya berdiam diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Wonwoo tidak tidur namun ia terlalu malas meladeni Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan _hyung_ nya hanya berdiam diri. Ia bersikeras untuk tetap di sana dan menemani Wonwoo meski sebenarnya ada Manager- _hyung_ yang bisa menjaganya. Mingyu ingin mencoba menebus kesalahannya dengan menemani Wonwoo. Setidaknya ia ingin menebus waktu dimana ia tidak ada di sisi Wonwoo selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Pulanglah."

Kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya namun laki-laki tinggi itu tidak menjawabnya. Matanya hanya fokus pada wajah pucat Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, pulanglah," ulang Wonwoo dengan helaan napas lelah. Mingyu lagi-lagi tak menjawab.

"Ming—"

"Meski berkali-kali kau meminta aku untuk pulang, aku akan tetap di sini."

"Bodoh."

"Memang."

"Ya kau – apa?" Wonwoo kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Aku memang bodoh, tolol. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku... Ahh _hyung_ _,_ maafkan aku." Mingyu menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Wonwoo.

"Berisik. Diamlah." Wonwoo memutar badannya memunggungi Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-hyung."

"Aku ingin tidur. Pergilah."

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara derit kursi yang di tarik lalu suara pintu yang di tutup dengan pelan. Selama beberapa detik ia bertahan dalam posisinya lalu perlahan Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap pada pintu yang kini terutup dengan rapat. Ia menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo!"

Dengan lantangnya laki-laki berdarah China itu berteriak ketika ia membuka pintu kamar tempat Wonwoo di rawat. Teriakan yang segera di sambut oleh sebuah pukulan ringan di kepala seorang Wen Junhui.

"Bodoh! Kita berada di rumah sakit, Jun! Kau bisa mengganggu Wonwoo," kata Soonyoung yang memang berjalan bersama Jun.

"Kalian memang tidak bisa tidak berisik untuk sebentar saja, eoh?" Wonwoo tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol teman-temannya.

"Hai, Won!" seru Jun sambil mendekati Wonwoo lalu meletakkan kantong belanja yang ia bawa di nakas sebelah ranjang Wonwoo.

"Jadwal kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo mengabaikan Jun yang kini memainkan selang infus di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini kami selesaikan dengan cepat jadi kami bisa datang ke sini." Seungcheol beralih duduk di samping kaki Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Won?" tanya Jeonghan sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Wonwoo.

"Jauh lebih baik." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Hyungg~ aku merindukanmu."

"Ya! Chwe Hansol, apa kau baru saja ber aegyo? Menggelikan," komentar Seungkwan dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Vernon memutar bola matanya, berlagak tak peduli dengan bocah chubby itu. Semuanya tertawa.

Ralat. Tidak semua. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang. Laki-laki itu sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya! Kau tidak memberikannya pada Wonwoo?"

Laki-laki yang merasa namanya disebut segera mengangkat wajahnya lalu perlahan mendekat. "Ah ini hyung, aku tadi membelikan ini untukmu," ucap Mingyu saat menyodorkan sebuah tas karton berisi kue kesukaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap laki-laki itu malas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa mengacuhkan Mingyu yang masih mematung di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana penampilan kalian hari ini?" Wonwoo malah berbicara pada anggota lainnya. Sontak hal itu menambah tingkat kecanggungan di ruangan itu. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Ah ... itu ... ya tentu saja, semuanya berjalan dengan baik," jawab Jisoo sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Baguslah. Ah, kalian sebaiknya kembali ke dorm. Bukankah kalian harus berlatih?"

Kesebelas lelaki itu saling pandang, lalu akhirnya Seungcheol sebagai sang leader angkat suara, "Tentu saja, ayo anak-anak kita kembali. Wonwoo butuh istirahat."

"Ehm, Mingyu, jika kau ingin tinggal tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menjaga Wonwoo."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Wonwoo cepat serta ketus hingga membuat keadaan kembali hening. Merasa lelah, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan, "Kalian semua pulanglah."

"Eh, Seungcheol-hyung, bolehkah aku menyusul? Aku ingin di sini sebentar." Kata-kata Jun membuat kesebelas kepala lainnya menoleh.

"Biarkan Wonwoo beristirahat, Jun," ujar Jihoon.

"Ah, kurasa aku membutuhkan seorang teman di sini. Hyung, apa boleh Jun menemaniku sebentar?" Kata-kata Wonwoo membuat member lain bingung karena jelas-jelas ia sendiri yang tadi menyuruh mereka semua untuk pulang. Tapi sekarang ia minta ditemani Jun?

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon, hyung.. ya?" pinta Wonwoo.

Seungcheol lemah terhadap Wonwoo jika laki-laki itu sudah memohon seperti ini. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum berucap, "Baiklah. Ayo yang lainnya kita pulang. Jun, berhati-hatilah nanti saat pulang. Jangan sampai terlalu larut, oke?" Jun membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman.

Satu persatu dari kesebelas laki-laki itu berjalan keluar diikuti manager-hyung mereka. Mingyu yang paling terakhir keluar. Sebelum laki-laki itu keluar, ia menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang ke arah Wonwoo-hyungnya yang kini bercengkrama ramah dengan Wen Junhui. Laki-laki itu meringis, seperti menahan rasa sakit di dadanya lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Aku pantas mendapatkannya._

.

"Katakan padaku." Wajah Jun yang tadi terlihat ceria segera berubah menjadi serius ketika semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku memintamu di sini bukan untuk mengintrogasi ku, Jun-ie," Wonwoo berdecak.

"Oh ayolah Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ya kan?"

"Tidak." Wonwoo memposisikan badannya kembali tidur.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku mengenalmu, kita memiliki pemikiran dan cara pandang yang sama. Aku tahu kemana arah pikiranmu, dan aku ingin kau membagi itu denganku."

"Jun, diamlah."

"Tidak sebelum kau bercerita padaku."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang karena aku tidak akan bercerita apapun padamu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jun berdecak kesal lalu memaksa Wonwoo menghadap padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Berhentilah bersikap tegar ketika kau sendiri sebenarnya jatuh."

Perkataan itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Tidak, ia tidak bersikap tegar. Tidak, Wonwoo memang benar-benar tegar.

 _Aku... tidak membohongi diriku sendiri kan?_

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu! Fokus!"

Entah keberapa kalinya hari itu Soonyoung meneriakan namanya.

"Maafkan aku hyung," ucap Mingyu sambil menunduk karena ia telah mengucapkannya beberapa kali.

"Ah sudahlah! Istirahat semuanya!" Soonyoung berteriak kesal.

Sudah kira-kira lima jam mereka berlatih dan selama itu pula Mingyu tidak fokus dan akhirnya selalu melakukan kesalahan dalam gerakannya. Mingyu memang sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik hari ini. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya ia hanya ingin berbaring dan berdiam diri.

"Minumlah."

Sebuah botol terpampang di hadapannya. Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, Lee Jihoon. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu memang selalu baik padanya. Di balik sifat dan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin, dia sebenarnya adalah hyung yang sangat baik terhadap adik-adiknya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Mingyu menerima botol itu lalu menegak nya hingga tandas.

"Masalah yang sama?" Jihoon mengambil posisi di samping kanan Mingyu.

"Karma, kurasa."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu, hyung."

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jihoon berujar sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu terheran-heran.

"Jangan putus asa meminta maaf pada hyung kesayanganmu itu. Mungkin dia bukannya marah padamu, tapi ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi."

Mingyu terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jihoon yang sedikit rumit. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya apa maksud Jihoon, Soonyoung sudah berteriak untuk mulai latihan lagi.

 _Sesuatu... yang Wonwoo hyung tutupi? Apa?_

 ** _a/n :_**

 ** _Jazalea : ketika balik tapi pendek tuh emang nyakitin. Iya paham kok :') maafkeun ya. Makasih yang udah baca, yang udah setia nungguin juga. Yang udah nagih juga makasih banget. Tugas lagi dateng banyak banget, gatau diri emang. Yakali datengnya ga cuma satu dua tapi serombongan. Mana tiap hari cuma tidur bentar demi shooting :') aku tabah aku kuat. Yang penting makasih udah baca ini yaaa.. vomment jsy ;)_**

 ** _MaryLavey (OhMari): uh, long time no see, readers-nim! Maafkan lama updatenyaaa, karena yaaa, Mari sm Jazalea are not living anymore, we are just surviving through life lol! Etapi habis gini liburan donggg, banyak waktu dongg, bisa ngetik dongg, ehehehehheheeh semoga ajaa ya bisa update reguler. Thankyou buat commentnya di chap sblmnya. Ah, again, quotes di atas itu Mari ambil dr inet. That's all. Dimohon kesediaannya untuk kasih comment yaa (krisar bolee) biar kita berdua bisa berbenah jugaa. Thank you again!_**


End file.
